Spartacus: las minas de Lucania
by Lector-Z
Summary: Fic ubicado entre las temporadas Vengeance y War Of The Damned. Los rebeldes planean atacar unas minas del imperio romano, para adherir esclavos a su ejército. Pero en su campaña, deberán enfrentar tanto a las fuerzas de Cosinius, como a una inquietante duda de Spartacus.


**Damas y caballeros: sean bienvenidos a mi fic de ****_Spartacus_****. Me envicié tanto con esta serie, que me nació un interés por ver series seguido. Antes de ello, ni me interesaban porque solo veía películas y, por lo general, animaciones de corta duración. Eso sí, al terminarla, nuevamente perdí el interés. Es ahí que agradezco el nacimiento de ****_Mr. Robot_****, pero ese es tema aparte.**

**Ahora les muestro mi pequeño homenaje y aprovecho de decirles que si no lo han visto, por favor, háganlo. Es una serie muy dinámica, de principio a fin. Además, incluiré unas breves definiciones que encontré, para entender las palabras usadas en la historia.**

**Así que, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Definiciones**

**Legatus: **General del ejército romano con rango senatorial. Es parecido a un genera moderno.

**Ludus: **En este contexto, escuela de gladiadores.

**Lanista: **Comerciante y entrenador de gladiadores.

**Dominus: **«Maestro», «propietario».

**Pretor:** Funcionario cuya jerarquía se alineaba inmediatamente por debajo de la de cónsul, más cumplía funciones similares (la dirección del estado y de un ejército en campaña).

**Tribuno:** Autoridad que elegía el pueblo romano, con facultad de poner veto a las resoluciones del senado y proponer plebiscitos.

* * *

Los aires de victoria se cernían en el monte del Vesubio. Una tropa de rebeldes y esclavos, había logrado una importante victoria sobre el mayor imperio que haya existido en el mundo conocido. El aroma al vino y el sudor de los cuerpos, enfrascados en un frenesí sexual por la victoria, era muy distinguible aquella noche. Sin embargo, un solo hombre no estaba en sintonía con el ambiente excitante, sino que se mantuvo pensando en su siguiente paso. Era el líder, el hombre que los reunió a todos por un bien común.

Spartacus, nombre con el que era conocido entre sus aliados y enemigos, se mantuvo mirando el amanecer. Fue un hombre que sufrió, al igual que muchos, pero tuvo el coraje de deshacerse del constante dolor y decidió hacer algo para cambiar.

Fue un talentoso general del ejército en su natal tierra, Tracia. Mientras el imperio romano acudió a ellos por ayuda, un hombre se volvió el origen su calvario: el _legatus_ Claudius Cayus Glaber. Cuando Glaber fue humillado por el traciano en pleno combate, hizo todo lo posible para pagarle con la misma moneda. Roma traicionó al pueblo al que solicitó ayuda y, personalmente, Glaber capturó a su futuro némesis y a su esposa, sin saber el terror que desataría más adelante. Iba a ser llevado como sacrificio de gladiadores, en la ciudad romana de Capua, donde se suponía que su cabeza sería cortada, bajo los cánticos de celebración del público romano. Sin embargo, la determinación del traciano lo hizo sobrevivir, asesinando él solo a 4 gladiadores, lo cual era un logro meritorio, sobre todo porque un un gladiador estaba mucho más entrenado que cualquier soldado de Roma y era capaz de enfrentar a muchos hombre por su cuenta. Fue ahí cuando lo llamaron con el nombre que lo haría conocido en el mundo, basado en las leyendas de un antiguo rey traciano: Spartacus. En ese momento, su nombre verdadero desapareció en el tiempo.

A petición de un alto mando del senado, Spartacus fue reclutado por Quintus Batiatus, el _lanista_ de la ciudad, el cual, al ver la sorprendente ovación del público al soldado, trató de tenerlo en sus filas. En tanto, ocurrió la muerte de su esposa, por lo que el Batiatus aprovechó que Spartacus no tuviese razón para optar por la libertad para volverlo un leal guerrero a su mando. Por desgracia, el último estaba motivado a planear una rebelión, debido a hechos presenciados que no dejaría sin castigo, persuadiendo a todos sus compañeros del _ludus_. En el momento definitivo, mataron a todos los presentes dentro de la casa.

El propio Glaber, convertido en pretor, se dirigió a detener a su constante molestia, convertido ahora en una amenaza que él desató. Buscó diversas formas de frenar la insurrección, pero el esclavo traciano se las ingeniaba para escapar de sus manos. Estuvo cerca de someterlo a él y sus subordinados, llevándolos al frío y árido monte Vesubio, que contaba con una única ruta de acceso, la cual el romano bloqueó para esperarlo debido a que, por falta de provisiones, sería lógica su desesperación por bajar en cualquier momento. Lo que el pretor jamás esperó, fue que Spartacus encontraría la manera de bajar de la cima por otra ruta, una que nadie esperó. Los fugitivos emboscaron las tiendas que Glaber puso en el pináculo, matando a todos los soldados a su mando. El exceso de confianza fue el error garrafal de Glaber, uno que pagó con su vida a manos del tracio.

Cuando el traciano clavó su espada, un ciclo había acabado: mató a todos los responsables directos de la captura y posterior muerte de su esposa. Sentía que una calma había llegado en su interior, su pasión por el combate y su sed de sangre romana iba mermando paulatinamente. De pronto, contemplando el amanecer en el horizonte, cruzó por su mente una pregunta que en ningún momento esperó hacerse:

—¿Vale la pena seguir luchando? —dijo en voz baja, para sí mismo.


End file.
